I QUIT!
by SummerRain626
Summary: Everything has gone back to normal since Johnny and Dally died. Its alomst boring for Pony now. But what happens when he meets a friend that will change his life forever.
1. Journel Entry

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Pony's POV**

Apr. 22

After Soda's breakdown in the park that night, everything seemed to go back to normal. I finished my semester theme and turned it in. And I got an A 100% on it. Mr. Symes was so impressed that he passed me with a B and not a C. Darry and Soda were really proud of me. Darry and I are getting along real good now. We haven't had a fight since that one night. We all are almost over the deaths of Johnny and dally. Even though everything's better now; it's kinda strange. I mean since everything's gone back to normal, it's been kinda boring. I am happier now but no one does anything really exciting anymore. It's always the same thing every day. I actually started using my head more so Darry gives me a little more freedom. Soda's been seventeen for a few months now, and still the same. I brought most of my grades up and I'm doing better in school now. Summer break is about a month away and I can't wait. So that's pretty much all that's happened since then. Oh! I almost forgot, Sodas dating this girl named Nicole now. She's nice, I like I guess. Soda spends most of his time with her though, especially on weekends, which sucks because I don't have school and that's like the only time we have to hangout. But it does give me and Darry some bonding time. So I guess its okay. Well, that's it for now. I'll talk to you later I guess.


	2. Morning Routine

"School days!" "Rise and shine!" Darry yelled.

Ugh!

"Time to get up!"

I didn't move.

"Alright let's get him." Said Soda.

Uh oh!

Soda and Darry ran in my room and jumped on the bed and started tickling me.

I'm laughing so hard I might pee myself.

Then Darry grabbed my arms and held them down while Soda tickled the hell out of my stomach.

"Alright alright! "I'm up!"

"Come on, your breakfast is getting cold." Darry said.

I showered and got dressed as quick as possible. Then went to the table to eat.

"Hey, pony instead of eggs we made pancakes!" Soda yelled in my ear.

"Cool. I've been meaning to tell you that I'm getting sick of eggs."

"Yeah, so are we." Said Darry.

I watched Soda put almost the entire bottle of syrup on his pancakes. I don't know how he can eat so much sugar.

"Can you pass me the syrup before you eat it all?"

He grinned. "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"So have any plan for tonight?" Darry asked.

"Probably just go see a movie or something."

"Ha. Coulda guessed that." He said.

"Nothin else to do."

"What about you little buddy?"

"Just gonna go hangout with Nikki." Soda replied with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Be smart." Darry said.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He said.

Darry laughed a little.

"Pony, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" Darry asked me.

"Why don't you?" I said with a smirk.

"I don't have time."

"Sure." I said maybe a bit too sarcastically.

He gave me one of those looks. "Smartass."

"I know why! The last girlfriend you had turned into a lesbian!" Soda yelled with a wide grin.

We both burst out laughing.

"I have one word for you two…RUN!"

Soda and I looked at each other before running into our room with Darry right behind us.

Darry reached Soda first. He lifted him up then dropped him straight down on the floor. Then he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He looked at both of us.

"What did you learn?" he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Not to tease you about your ex lesbian girlfriend?" I said wisely.

I and Soda bust out laughing again.

"Kid, I am gonna get you."

Xxxxxx

Darry drove me to school today. He said he wanted to tell me something. It's usually Two-Bit who takes me, Steve, and he to school but today he took Soda to work and then Steve and him to school.

"Earlier, I was just teasing you. I really don't want you to start dating yet. It will interfere with your schoolwork." Darry said.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you're kinda too young anyway."

"How am I too young? You guys started dating when you were younger than I am now."

"I know and that's why I don't want you to. You saw what happened with Soda and Sandy."

"That's not gonna happen to me."

"Yeah well, I don't want you having sex at just fourteen."

Ha! He knows I hate talking about this.

We arrived at school. Thank God!

I started to get out when Darry stopped me. He started pushing my bangs back.

"Just keep in mind what I said, okay?"

"Yeah."

I got out of the truck and started walking; hoping he wouldn't say what he usually says every day.

Please don't say it, don't say it!

Ha! Yes he didn't say it.

"Bye, baby!" Darry yelled.

I didn't even turn around. Some kids were looking over in my direction.

Aw man, why does he enjoy embarrassing me?


	3. New greaser?

On my way to first period, I decided to stop in the bathroom real quick. While I was standing there washing my hands, I noticed a kid in there looking at himself in the mirror. He looked to be the same age as me, but it was kinda hard to tell. His hair was greasy like ours and he had it styled differently. It looked like mine in the back but his bangs were like spiked or something. His shirt was wrinkled and had a few stains on it. And his jeans had holes in them. It was obvious that he didn't come from a great home. But he looked like a pretty tuff kid. The only thing was that he was kinda small, maybe a little smaller than me, with a smaller build.

As I heard the bell ring, the kid sighed and looked down. Then, he took a deep breath and left. I watched him walk down the hall until I got to my class.

Xxxx

For lunch I met Steve and Two-Bit so we could go get cokes and cigarettes. Like we always do.

"Hey, did you guys see the new kid?" I asked them both.

"No, but I heard people talking about him." Two-Bit answered me.

"What were they saying about him?"

"I don't know. That he looks like a loser."

That's mean. I thought to myself.

"Oh, you mean that little kid?" Steve finally spoke.

"Yeah, you saw him?"

Steve sort of shrugged and said, "I saw him in the hallway getting laughed at by socs."

"Oh."

I could have guessed that. A greaser coming to a new school is never good.

"Hey Two-Bit, you think you could give me a ride to work today?" Steve said.

"Yeah, sure. You wanna ride, Pony?"

"No. I'll walk." I said.

Two-Bit looked at me and cocked an eyebrow then said, "You sure?"

"Yeah I like walking." Man, it's not a big deal.

"Suit yourself. Weird kid."

Xxxx

I was walking to my locker to get my stuff for the rest of the day when I saw the new kid again. He was at his locker. He looked really frustrated. I felt bad for him; it must suck to have to move to a new school.

Some socs went over to him and started messing with him. Even worse. A greaser coming to a new school with mostly socs in it has to be social **suicide **for a teenager.

"Hey! Check it out! Fresh meat!" one of the socs said.

"Leave me alone." The new kid said.

"Sure we'll leave you _alone!_ Everyone's gonna leave you alone! Who would wanna be friends with a greasy loser like you?"

Then they knocked his books out of his hands. I narrowed my eyes. Stupid socs!

I watched them walk away happy that they didn't start in on me. I might as well help the kid out. I walked over there and picked up some of his books.

"What are you gonna start on me now too?" he said.

"No." I shook my head.

I handed him my books. He looked at me for a few seconds before taking them.

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Colt."

"Tuff. Are you new here?"

I knew the answer to that but I was just trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Newkirk."

"Oh."

"Well, what's your name?" he asked.

Great my favorite part. "Ponyboy." He looked at me for a second.

"That's your real name?"

"Yeah and don't bug me about it."

"It's pretty cool."

"Thanks. So, where do you live?"

At first he looked kinda like he didn't wanna tell me.

"Spooner street." He answered.

"You're kidding that's right down the street from me."

"Oh really? It will be nice to know someone around here." He said.

"Yeah. I could show you around if you want."

"Sure. That'll be cool. Thanks."

"No problem. It must suck to be new and all." I said.

"Yeah. Well I have to go but we should hangout. My address is 744."

"Mine's 731." I said.

"Alright later." He said and then walked away.

He seemed like a pretty tuff kid bit I mean we just met.


	4. Darry's advice

As I was walking home I couldn't help but think: what just happened? I mean if some kids at school, especially socs, see me with the "new kid" they might start picking on me. Why do I always have to be so nice? I don't even think Darry would have done that.

Oh well, maybe I'll just go to the movies and not go over to his house. And if he asks me why I didn't I'll just say I was busy. Yeah sure.

I know its mean but it will save me from a lot of trouble.

Xxxx

When I got home I noticed that the truck wasn't there. So Darrys not home yet. I went inside and watched some T.V. I was sitting there awhile just flipping through channels. Nothing is ever on! So boring. I shut the T.V. off and just laid there. I sighed. I 'm so tired…

I must have fallen asleep because I felt a hand on my forehead and jumped a little. It was Darry.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked all concerned like.

"No. Why?"

"You feel kinda warm."

"Oh well I feel okay."

"That's what you said last time. But you weren't." Darry said.

"Well I kinda wanted to go to the movies tonight."

Darry seemed to hesitate a little. "Why don't you stay in tonight and just relax?"

It was more of an order than a question. I had to roll my eyes.

"Why do I have to stay in?" I said.

"I didn't say you had to. I just think you should."

"Fine, I guess I will." I pouted. I don't know why he's making me stay home. I didn't do anything. I shouldn't be punished.

"Come on Sodas working late today and going out with Nicole after. You and I can spend some time here." Darry said.

"Whatever." I sounded a little harsh. Even though Darry and I get along better now he's still over protective of me, especially after all that's happened. But he's gotten worse with it.

"So did anything happen in school today?"

Oh maybe I can ask Darry about what I should do.

"Yeah. I actually wanna ask you about something." I said.

Darry looked surprised in a good way. It's because I usually don't ask him for advice. It's not that I don't want to I just always talk to Soda. I never really thought until now if it bothered Darry at all. "And what's that, little man?" he said.

"Well, you see I met this new kid today, and I offered to show him around but only because I felt bad for him because you know he's new and I saw some socs picking on him." I paused.

"Okay… Darry said.

"Well I don't know if I should now."

"Why wouldn't you? You did tell him you would."

"Yeah but what if people start picking on me because I'm with the "new kid"? I used air quotes when I said new kid.

"Oh I get it. Well, Pony, you probably won't take my advice anyway but I think you should hang out with him if he wants. Imagine how bad you'd feel if someone did that to you."

"Yeah but I don't want anyone messing with me."

"If they do, you tell me and I'll take care of them." Darry smirked.

I blew air out- "that's not always gonna work, Darry."

"Baby-he put his hand on top of my head- just hang out with him once. Okay? Maybe he won't bother you again."

"Alright I guess so." He ruffled my hair and put his arm around me while we watched some T.V. I sure hope Darrys right.


	5. Different Nightmare

When I woke up next I was in my room. Darry must have carried me in here. I rolled over to look at the clock but instead saw Sodapop standing there staring out the window. Why is he just standing there? I looked at the clock. It said 2:33. And why is he still awake at this hour?

"Hey, Soda?" He turned around and looked at me for a second and I noticed he was smoking a cigarette. That's odd too. He usually only smokes when he's trying to look tough or if he's calming his nerves.

"Yeah." He said.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lookin out the window." He said.

I gave him a stupid look. "I can see that much. I mean why you are still awake?"

"Oh…uh…it's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I couldn't sleep is all." Before I could say anything else, he put his cigarette out and jumped into bed, putting his arm around me. Oh well, I thought and drifted back to sleep.

It wasn't soon before I woke up next from a nightmare. I sat quickly, breathing heavy and sweating something fierce.

This dream was different. I can't remember all of it but it was different. I only remember hearing a gunshot, sirens, and screaming in the background. Also blood, a lot of blood!

"Pony, are you alright?" I must have woke Soda up. He sounded tired but worried.

I decided not to lie. "Soda…I'm scared." I said close to tears.

"You have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, only this one was different."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I…can't remember it."

Soda was silent for a minute. "C'mere." He said. I scooted over and he hugged me. I cried a little.

"Shhh…it's okay, kiddo." Soda said.

"I know, I sniffed, I just got a little spooked." We let go of each other and Soda said, "you wanna go back to sleep."

"Yeah, sorry I woke you."

"Pony, you know you can always wake me if you get scared." He said.

"Yeah, but you have work."

"Its fine and I'm off tomorrow. Speaking of, do you wanna go to the drive-in tomorrow night?"

I brightened up a little, "yeah sure, if you want to. Wait, you're not going out with Nicole?"

"Uh…no not tonight."

Even better. "Oh okay." I wouldn't say it to Soda because he really likes Nicole, but I'm kinda jealous how he spends all his time with her. So I'm glad she's not going. And I didn't bother to ask why.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get to sleep. It's late."

"Okay night." I said.

"Night." He put his arm around me and eventually we both fell asleep.


	6. Ew sass

Ugh…so bored. What to do? I know! I'll read! I picked up my book and started reading. It wasn't a good book but I'm so bored and I've read every other book in this house about a hundred times. Besides I enjoy reading.

"Hey, Pony, can you get the mail?" Darry asked me. I rolled my eyes but Darry didn't see me. Thank God.

"Yeah sure." I said. I put my shoes on and went for the mail. I glanced at it quickly. All junk. Like always.

"Hey, Ponyboy!"

I almost jumped. Turning around I noticed it was Colt. "Oh hey…Colt."

"So whatcha doing?" he said.

"Uhh, just reading."

"You read?" He noticed the book in my hand.

He asked this like he was so surprised. Suddenly angry I said, "Yeah I read. What's the big deal?"

"Well nothing, I read too."

"Really?" Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yeah. You wouldn't think a dumb kid like me could read, but I do."

"I didn't mean anything by that. It's just, not a lot of the people I meet read." I said.

"Its fine, never mind that. You busy tonight?"

"Uhh, well I and my brother are going to the Nightly Double tonight."

"Cool. You think I could come?" He asked.

Damn. "Yeah sure, why not?"

"What time?"

"Probably like 7:00."

"Alright, thanks. I guess I'll see you there then." He said and walked away. Great! I finally get to hang out with Soda and he has to be there!

I walked inside and saw Darry standing in the living room doorway. He was looking at me weird.

"What?" I kind of yelled.

"Talking to yourself?" he asked me.

"No I wasn't talking to myself! That kid was out there!"

"What kid?" I looked up at him with a look of so much annoyance. "The one I told you about yesterday!"

"Whoa! Why so snappy?"

"I'm not." I went to hand him the mail but I practically threw it at him. I sat down on the couch and when I looked up at him, he was giving me one of those looks. Opps, too far.

"Sorry." He still had the same look. So, I went over and picked the mail up for him and this time handed it to him.

"Thank you. Now go do the dishes." He growled.

"Man, I hate doing the dishes!"

"Well who doesn't? When you're done with that, go to your room and get your homework done."

"Darry, are you serious? It's Saturday."

"I want it done. I'll check over your math when you're finished."

"I don't need a tutor." I said walking away.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Darry stood there for a while watching me do the dishes. Finally he walked away. I can't believe I talked to him like that. I don't know what got into me.


	7. First time for everything

"Do you want the radio on?"

"No." I said. "I think I like it better quiet."

Soda and I are driving down to the Dingo. I feel pretty bummed right now because Darry and I got into it again. We haven't in a while. Darry didn't think I should go tonight because of what happened earlier. Luckily Soda stayed on my side. I don't like getting yelled at so I feel kind of down.

The rest of the way there was pretty silent. Soda parked the car and we both went inside. We should have walked. There was really no reason to bring the truck.

We took a seat down in front. (Of course we didn't pay, because no one does that.) I've never seen or heard of this movie before. It seems like it's going to be boring. It wasn't long before girls were flirting with Sodapop. Really? I swear we haven't even been here for fifteen minutes! This _sure _is going to be a fun night.

After what seemed like forever, the girls left. They're so stupid. I wonder if they know how dumb they really sound?

"Hey, Pony I'm going to go get some popcorn. You want something?" soda asked.

"Yeah, can you get me a Pepsi?"

"Sure be back whenever." Soda called.

Xxxxx

So, I was like kind of into this movie and not paying attention to the time, and now I just realized that Sodas been gone for like a half hour. I tried to see over the people to see if I could see him. He was standing inside surrounded by girls. Figures.

"Hey, Pony."

"Oh hey, Colt." I said. Had to know that was coming. He sat in Soda's seat.

"So where's your brother?"

"He's inside surrounded by girls." I replied.

"Hahaha he's lucky."

"Yeah." We sat there for a while talking. This kids not that bad. I learned that he had two older brothers, like me, but live in Texas. I told him about Soda and Darry and our situation. I also mentioned Johnny and Dally a bit and the rest of the gang.

"If you're not too into this movie, can I show you something?" Colt said.

"No…I mean yeah, sure." We walked to the outside of the Dingo and under the fence, back the way we came in.

"Okay, check this out." Colt said. He did a double take to make sure no one was around. Then, pulled a bag out of his pocket. I thought he was going to show me some spot that could be a cool hangout or something. But instead, he whips out a bag of grass.

"Whoa! Man, put that away! What if someone sees it!" I yelled.

""That's why we're back here. Come on, let's smoke it."

"No way, man. I'm not getting caught with that."

"There's not even anyone around." He said.

I've never done any drug before. I don't know if I should do this.

"I don't know…I mean…it's dangerous."

"Okay look," Colt started. "Have you ever felt stupid? Like you're at a football game and you're cheering and you feel stupid? Or you're at a party and you feel like you don't fit in?"

"Well, yeah I guess I have." He got a strange smile on his face.

"When you're high, you never get that feeling."

Damnit! I'm about to give into peer pressure. Darry and Soda told me never to do that.

"Alright, fine I'll try it" I watched him roll it up and take a hit. Then, he handed it to me. My hands were shaking something awful. I was so nervous. I slowly took it out of his hands and held it like a cigarette. I took a hit. It didn't really seem like anything at first so, I took another one and another one and another one until Colt told me to hand it back. I watched him handle it like a pro. Then, he handed it back to me and I finished it off and threw the roach on the ground.

"Whoa!" "I feel so weird. I feel like I'm moving but I'm not. I'm just sitting here." Colt grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Ponyboy, you're high." He said.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're no longer a pot virgin."

"Yeah. Cool." I think Colts laughing at me.

This is amazing. I've never felt like this before. I don't even feel like me. It's like I'm a completely different person.

"If you enjoyed that, there's plenty more where that came from." Colt said. "Plus other stuff. You should come over my house."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, just let me tell my brother where I'm going." I said.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks, Sodapop will be able to tell exactly what I've been doing. The way I look and smell.

"On second thought, he might see my eyes. Let's just go. Hahahaha." My laugh even sounded different.


	8. Hideas

We left the dingo and were headed down my street. I sure hope Darry doesn't see me going to Colt's house. He'll wonder why I'm not with Soda and it will cause a big mess.

We practically tiptoed down the sidewalk and ran the rest of the way to colt's house. No lights were on in his house, like no one lived there. It looked pretty bad from the outside maybe even worse than ours.

"Are your parents' home?" I asked him.

"I don't have parents", was all he said. We walked inside.

"This is your house?" I just stared. This place is nice. How can something look so trashy on the outside yet look so good on the inside? He shouldn't even live on this side of town.

"Yeah. It's not as nice as you'd think. Come on, I'll show you my room."

We walked through the living room and down the hall into his room. It wasn't very big but it was still nice.

"Tuff room." I told him.

He mumbled a "thanks" then pulled out a draw string bag. He opened his drawer and shoved some stuff in the bag, but I didn't get to see what it was.

"Come on, we're going out to my shed."

He rushed me out the door as if we were robbing the place. Then he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the shed doors. We went in.

His shed looked more like a bedroom than his own room did. There was a T.V., a radio, tuff posters, a couch and some chairs and you won't believe this- a little refrigerator. Yeah this kids pretty tuff after all.

"This is like the coolest thing I've ever seen." I said.

"I know right? This is where I spend most of my time. Sometimes I like to be alone. You know?"

"Yeah me too." I thought I loned that.

He dumped out his bag, revealing a big bag of weed. There were also some pills. Then he pulled out a bong and a little glass pipe.

"So, what should we smoke out of first?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I guess the glass pipe."

"Okay. By the way, it's called a bowl."

"Alright. Let's smoke out of the _bowl_ first." I said.

Xxxxx

Soda's POV

"Can I give you my number?" she batted her eyes at me.

"Sorry, doll face, I'm taken right now." I said.

"What's your point?" she looked so clueless I almost laughed.

"The point is, I'm taken and I can't go out with you."

She crossed her arms and pouted while walking away. Her face kinda looked like a pony's. PONY! I forgot about my little brother! I rushed out there to where I left him. He wasn't there. Huh?

"Pony!" I called. I walked in the bathroom to see if he was in there.

"Ponyboy?" I looked under the stalls at people's feet but none of them were pony's.

Where could he be? I went back outside and looked around some more. Pony was nowhere in sight.

"Darry's gonna kill us both."

Xxxxx

Pony's POV

"Man, I'm high as fuck! I don't even know which way is up!" I yelled.

"What? Now why would you have to go up?"

"I don't know. I'm just sayin."

"Tell me exactly how you feel right now." Colt said.

"Dude dude…I feel like I'm in an airplane going backwards." Colt busted out laughing. I don't know why that's so funny. I'm being serious.

Xxxxx

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Colt.

"Sure." He said looking at the ceiling.

"If you don't have parents then who takes care of you?"

"My grandparents. They live in the basement. I actually do have parents but my dad lives in Texas and my mom lives in Newkirk with my half-sister and step dad. Neither of them wants anything to do with me, so I live with my grandparents."

"Oh sorry."

"It's cool. What about you? Are you and your brother's close?"

"Yeah real close, especially me and Soda. But I'm sorta different from both of them."

"I know what you mean. I never fit in anywhere."

I almost thought Colt was gonna start crying but instead he got up and opened the fridge. He took out a Bud Lite and started chugging it.

"Want one?"

"No. I'm not really into beer." I said.

"How about a soda?"

"No thanks. I should probably be heading home. My brothers are probably wondering where I am."

Then it hit me. I left Soda at the Dingo without telling him anything! He's gonna be pissed! If he tells Darry, I'll really be in for it!

**Please review! If I don't get at least two reviews for this chapter then this story goes bye-bye!**


	9. Close Call

**Soda's POV**

I left the Dingo a little bit ago. As I was walking home, I was hoping I'd find Pony, but no luck. Where ever he is, I hope he's okay. He just got over an injury. He doesn't need another one.

I approached our house and was about to open the gate, when I stopped. What was I supposed to tell Darry? That I lost our kid brother? What am I going to do?

**Xxxxx Pony's POV**

"Thanks for the weed, man. I really gotta go."

"Come over anytime." Colt said.

"Sure." I ran up the street as fast as I could. I'm on the track team for a reason. I got to the house and saw Soda standing by the gate. He was about to open it and walk in.

"Soda, wait!" He looked around and didn't see me for a second.

"Ponyboy!" he yelled.

"Shhh! Darry might hear us."

"What do you think you're doing leaving like that? I was looking for you all over, Ponyboy!" Soda yelled.

"I'm sorry, Soda. I'll explain later. Let's just get inside." I quickly walked up the stairs before he could say anything else or grab me.

Darry was reading the paper in the arm chair. He glanced up when we walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothin, I'm about to go to…

"Whoa, what's wrong with your eyes, Pony?" Darry asked.

Uh oh. "Nothing, why?"

"They're really red. Are you feeling okay?"

"I just have a headache."

"Why don't you go to bed then?"

"I will in a minute."

"Soda? You look kinda mad." He said. Soda tried his best to hide it.

"No. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed too." Soda said.

"Alright." Darry said and went back to reading the paper.

When we got past him, Soda grabbed my arm and pulled me into our room.

"Ponyboy, tell me what happened."

"I left with a friend is all."

"Yeah, and you didn't think to tell me?" I couldn't tell if he was surprised or hurt.

"Well, you looked pretty busy so…

"No, Pony, I wasn't too busy. I was worried about you. Does that mean nothing?"

I put my head down. I do feel pretty guilty now.

"I'm sorry, Soda. It won't happen again. I promise."

Soda sighed, "Next time just tell me where you're going."

"I will. Let's go to bed. I'm beat."

The conversation ended as we both climbed into bed. I'm surprised he can't smell me. I just realized how hungry I am too. Weed gives you the munchies like a bitch, but I have to ignore it or else it will be obvious what I've been up to.

**Sorry, short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer.**


	10. Busted!

My eyes shot open and my first thought was, I'm hungry. I quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen. Darry was making breakfast and I think Soda was in the shower. So I sat at the table waiting for Darry to finish the eggs.

"Hey, Darry could you hurry up?"

"Why? Goin somewhere?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, I'm just really hungry. Last time I ate was dinner."

"Why didn't you get something at the Dingo last night?"

"Ask Soda." I half smiled so he wouldn't see. He sat a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of me. I wolfed it down before he even turned back around.

"Darry, can I have some more?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you're really that hungry."

"Yeah and can I have toast this time?"

He turned and gave me one of those looks.

"Nevermind. I can get it." I grinned walking past Darry.

Soda came loping out with his DX work clothes on, and still wet. He didn't say much which was strange. I wonder if he's still mad at me.

"Anybody home?" I heard an annoying shout and knew it was Two-Bit.

"In here." Soda said. Two-Bit and Steve walked in slamming the door as usual.

"Hey, Soda, me and Two-Bit are taking Evie and Kathy to the Ribbon tonight after work. Do you and Nicole wanna go?"

"I'll ask her." He kinda just put his head down, but I guess I was the only one that noticed.

"Alright, come on, we gotta get to work." Steve said.

"I'll give you guys a ride cause I'm heading over that way." Two-Bit said.

"See ya guys." Soda said to Darry and me. Then the three of them left.

"Darry, aren't you gonna be late for work?"

He shook his head. "I don't work today."

"Oh." We sat there for a while in an awkward silence.

"Do you wanna go do something, Pone?"

"Uh sure. Like what?"

"Well, we could go see that movie you wanted to see." Darry doesn't like movies.

"Naw. I really don't feel like going to the movies today." I walked past Darry to get into the bathroom, but he stopped me. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Pony…"he brought his face closer to me, "Ponyboy, you smell like weed."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Why didn't I shower first? He kept me there waiting for an explanation. I just kept looking at him then the floor.

"Why do you smell like weed, Ponyboy?" His voice rose.

"I smoked some with a friend last night. That's all. No big deal."

"Yeah it is a big deal, Ponyboy! Pot kills brain cells! You're too young to ruin your brain!"

"Yeah I know. But it was only one time. It's not like I'm gonna do it constantly." I replied.

"I hope not! It's bad enough you're addicted to cigarettes, I don't need you addicted to pot too!"

"You can't really get addicted to pot, ya know?" That's what Colt said. I think I saw a vain pop out of Darry's head after I said that.

Xxxxxx Soda's POV

"Did she say why?" Steve asked.

I shrugged. "Just said she didn't feel like going."

"Wonder what her problem is? Any other time she'd be happy about going out."

"I don't know, man. She has been acting kinda weird lately. But she said she has to talk to me. I'm going over to her house tonight."

"Do you think she's gonna break up with you?" Steve said.

"I don't know. I hope not. I mean, this sucks." I leaned on my fist.

"Don't worry too much about it, man. It might be nothing." Steve said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." She might break up with me. Or she might be the "P" word. I can't tell Steve that just yet. I certainly hope it's neither.

Xxxxxx Pony's POV

I'm in my room lying on the bed. Doing nothing. Darry, of course, grounded me. I completely lost my freedom. I can't do anything but go to school, do chores, and go to bed. I'm not even allowed to read unless it's for school. I think Darry's over reacting about this.

He sent me to my room a while ago. And said he'd come in later and talk to me. I don't feel like being lectured right now.

Xxxxx Darry's POV

I didn't like yelling at Pony like that. But, he has to understand that drugs are bad and I won't tolerate that. I feel bad about punishing him too, but he also has to deal with that.

Well, it's about time I go in there and talk to him. I knocked on his door and walked in. He was lying on his bed looking bored out of his mind. He's only been grounded for an hour.

I firmly said, "Ponyboy, we need to talk." He didn't say anything or even move so I continued.

"I know you're mad, but you have to understand that weed is bad for you."

"I know, Darry, I won't do it again. I told you that. Why are you lecturing me?"

I glared at him. "It's not that simple, Ponyboy! I wanna talk about this. This is more serious than you think."

He sat up and yelled, "Yeah drugs are bad! You get addicted to them and then you get sick and sometimes die! I know, Darry!"

"Ponyboy, stop raising your voice at me!"

He sat back and looked down. "Sorry, Darry."

"Look the point is, pot makes you stupid. You're a smart kid. I don't want that to happen to you. Just think next time, will you?"

"Yeah I will." I ruffled his hair and turned to leave.

"Hey, Darry?" He called.

"Yeah, little man?"

"How do you know so much about weed?" He half grinned.

Shit!

"Well…

**Please review! I'm thinking about making a sequel to The Othersiders. What do you guys think?**


	11. Big Mistake

Darry left me with my eyes wide and my mouth open after he lectured me. He told me that once when he was in high school, he went to bon fires with his friends and they smoked pot a lot and drank. I thought Darry didn't do stuff like that. He also told me that he's not proud of it and regrets it. I don't know why though, he's smart anyway and has his superman qualities. Oh, and he said if I try any of that, I'll really catch it.

I heard Soda walk in. How am I supposed to explain this to him? Maybe he'll understand. He does with everything else.

"Hey, Pony, tomorrow after school do you wanna hang out with me and Steve?"

"I can't. Darry grounded me." I said glumly.

"For what?" Soda questioned.

Here comes the hard part. "You know when I left you yesterday?" I slowly said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I went over to Colt's and we smoked pot." I had to look away because I started to smirk a little. Weird I know.

"What? You smoked pot? Who's Colt? And why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that big of a deal." I said. He looked annoyed, which is rare.

"Who's Colt?"

"My new friend."

"And you really smoked pot?" Soda said.

"Yeah, I don't see why – He cut me off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I hesitated. "Because it doesn't matter." He looked kind of hurt.

"It matters to me, Ponyboy."

"What, are you gonna make a big deal about this too?"

"No. The first time is okay. Just don't make a habit of it."

"I'm not. Okay?" Now I'm annoyed. And that's even rarer. I don't get annoyed at Soda?"

Darry opened the door and said, "Hey, guys dinners ready." I turned to leave.

"Pony, it's a bigger deal than you think." Soda said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Why does everyone keep saying that?

Xxxxxx

I sat there through dinner quiet. I didn't feel like talking to either one of them. I'm pissed at Darry for not understanding and grounding me. And I'm annoyed with Soda for being concerned. I understand pot is bad. I mean, it's a drug. But I smoked it one time. They both need to stop jumping to conclusions.

"Pony, you're awfully quiet." Darry said.

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't I always?"

"No. Not around me." Soda said.

"He's just mad because I grounded him." Darry said.

"No!" I slammed my fist on the table. "I'm mad because there's no reason for me to be grounded! I understand what I did wrong and I said I'm not gonna do it anymore!"

"I know but I want you to learn from this." Darry's actually talking calmly. He's probably just doing it for Soda.

"Learn from what?" This is unfair! You never ground Soda and he does so many things!"

"Pony, what the hell?" Soda yelled.

"Soda uses his head!" Darry yelled.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start bringing that up again?"

"Well it's true! If you used your head then you wouldn't have smoked weed!"

"Then, what's your excuse?" I yelled. Darry looked taken aback. "I mean you're probably just mad because you don't have any friends anymore to smoke with! But even if you did, they wouldn't wanna hang with you because you don't know how to have fun anymore!"

Everything was dead silent. As much as I hate this saying, you could probably hear a pin drop. I wished I hadn't said that. You just don't say those things to Darry.

"Oh shit!" Soda said. "I just remembered, I have to go meet Nicole and talk to her about something. Bye!"

Xxxxxxx Soda's POV

Man, I beat it out of there. That was the most awkward silence ever. I just hope Darry or Pony don't do anything that they will regret. I'm sure Darry will make sure Pony regrets what he said though. I don't know what's up with him. Pot, leaving without telling me. And what with that new attitude? Hopefully things will change.

I got to Nicole's house. She was waiting for me on the front porch.

"Hey, Nikki."

"Soda, I'm sorry I acted that way earlier. I just haven't been feeling…

"It's ok. I've been worried about you. About us."

"I'll be fine uh we'll be fine. I just…

She looks really worried about something. "Hey, baby what's wrong?" Then her worry turned to a little bit of anger.

"Don't you know? How can't you tell? I mean, from the way I've been acting?"

"Nikki, calm down. Just tell me."

"I'm…I have…I need to… She started crying. "Can I just borrow some money?"

"Sure." I opened my wallet and handed her thirty dollars. "Don't worry about paying it back."

"Thank you so much." I hugged her and let her cry into my shirt. Then, I kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I will be. I'm just tired. See you tomorrow?"

"Ok." She walked inside so I headed home.

Xxxxxxx Pony's POV

Darry threw his fork on his plate making a loud "clang" noise. He started walking towards me. I took a step back in fear because I really thought he was going to hit me. But instead, he walked right past me into his room and closed the door. I think I really hurt his feelings. Darry's in charge. He has every right to punish me.

I cleaned off the table and did the dishes. At least I did something. I'm just going to finish these and go to bed. I have school tomorrow.

**Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! Just letting you know, I'm leaving on vacation this Saturday, and won't be back until the 14****th**** so I won't be updating for a while. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know if you like my story. Thanxx! And once again, Happy 4****th****!**


End file.
